The legend of bravery
by immortalsoul760
Summary: Ganondorf and Eggman have teamed up so try and take down their arch enemies but what happens when those to enemies become friends? join Sonic and Link in their adventure to save both their worlds travelling across Hyrule, and Mobius to try and stop Eggman and Ganondorf once and for all will they win? will they fail? find out now.
1. Chapter 1 a whole new world

Hey guys I'm DeadSky and this is going to be my first fanfic so plz no hate I'm going to do my best for this and maybe add some music so yeah. Also I'll bring in some of my friends oc's if they let me. Well enough of my rambling so without further ado, let's start...The legend of bravery. Also my title still in the works. And for this I will make Link's birthday may 30 and many other stuff.

Hyrule, Ordon woods

"Link! Hey link! Get down here" Ilia said with a worried look on her face. "What do you want Ilia I was sleeping and having a very good dream if I should say so." Link said rubbing his eyes looking out the window in his tree house in Ordon woods.

"The monkeys are back and are tearing up the village!" Ilia said looking terrified.

"The monkeys! Ok hold on I'll be right there" said Link running down his ladder getting his usual green tunic regular iron sword and traditional Ordonion shield. Running outside he ran right past Ilia towards the village to fend off the monkeys only to find once he had arrived that there had been no monkeys but only a banner that read 'happy birthday Link!' Link turned around only to see Ilia panting behind him with hands on her knees. "Hey Ilia are you ok? And what's all of this?" Link said helping Ilia up on her feet.

"It's your birthday party idiot. You really think I'm just going to let you sleep in bed the whole day when the whole village has been planning this for weeks?" Ilia said while gesturing to everybody in the village.

"Wait so you guys did all of this? For me?" Link sounding amazed at everybody in the village.

"Yep and we couldn't have done it without everyone pitching in and my very own special daughter pitching in and instructing everybody on what needed to be done." Said mayor bo with hand on his hips looking proud.

"So, let me get this straight" Link said pinching the bridge of his nose. "all of you have been coming outside, planning this party, preparing for it, and making it without and of my consult!?" Said link sounding pissed and drawing his sword to the crowd of people who could almost sense the evil energy coming from inside of him.

"U-uh, L-l-link don't do this, I know you don't want these people hurt. So please don't do anything you might regret" Ilia had said looking as if she was staring right into Satan's eyes and closed them in horror. Then something unexpected happened. When Ilia had opened up her eyes, she saw something she never would think to see...Link...was...BOWING!?

"Link there is no need for formalities it is only your birthday you better enjoy it because once you get as old as me you won't be able to do all the things you can do now." Said an elderly woman emerging from the cluster of villagers.

"Oh hello Aryll I didn't know you would be here you're usually in your house cooking for tetra or knitting." Said Ilia

"Oh Ilia don't be like that, do you really think o would miss my own grandson's birthday? No of course not, I'm not a crippled old woman I'm a woman with two lovely children and grandchildren." Said Aryll walking over to link and hugging him.

"Hey grandma speaking of my parents, who were they?" asked link as he returned the hug to his grandmother.

"Oh that's right you never met your parents. Well link, they we're wonderful people who loved everything and loved each other. Then one day they had a child, a boy with shaggy blonde hair, do you know who that child was link?" asked Aryll sitting down on a log telling the story.

"Yes grandma I know who that is, it's me." Said link just sitting on the ground.

"Yes it was but also when your parents were not taking care of you and I was I took you to a fortune teller in castle town and she said that one day you will go on a great adventure with 7 others and what you do will determine the fate of our world and save the princess of Hyrule." Said Aryll as Link was imaging all of this happening but couldn't think of the 7 that we're to aid him in this. "Link, do you want to know who will accompany you on this journey?" asked Aryll as she was getting up and walking over to link.

"Sure, if I'm supposed to go on a big adventure I need to know about the people who are supposed to join me." Said Link standing up and walking over to Epona who just walked down from Link's house.

"well the profit said that it was going to be 4 hedgehogs, 1 fox, and 1 imp, and that you will find the weapon of evil's bane and slay this worlds reincarnating evil, and his name, is Ganondorf.

Hey what's up guys thank you for re reading this chapter all I did with this one was just add some stuff and a little more detail and I had a little help with this re post if you go down to the reviews you will see a hedgehog named globe, he's one of my very close personal friends and he helped me a lot with this chapter and more to come so yeah go check out his profile cause he has some pretty good story's and so yeah my name is collinj5093 and I will see you guys later, piece!


	2. Chapter 2 Sonic the hedgehog of mobius

(HYRULE, ORDON WOODS)

[LINK P.O.V]

{12:00}

All of the village members gasped at the name of Ganondorf even Rusl who was thought to be the fearless defender of Ordon.

"Who is Ganondorf I have certainly never heard of him or read of him in all of the history books I have read." Said Link trying to think if he had ever heard the name Ganondorf.

"Link Ganondorf is an evil man who had been reincarnated ever since the first hero of the sky came to the surface, and has always been reincarnated since then, but in a certain time not too long ago the hero of time sealed Ganondorf in the sacred realm and that's when it stopped. Sail Ilia trying to explain to Link the serevereity of the situation.

"Oh! That yeah I remember reading that and it said that when he sealed him in the sacred realm the seal would break because the sage of light did not complete and the seal would be cut in 100 years and he sealed him today, and the hero has been dead for-""100 years, yes so Ganondorf is to comeback today" said Aryll finishing Link's sentence for him.

"So that means that I will have to fight the evil king and if I win or lose depends on me and whoever comes with me"

[SONIC THE HEDGEHOG P.O.V]

"Hey tails you ready up there with the speed-o-meter?" asked sonic who was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his friend tails building his machine.

"Yeah just hold up I'm finishing it up now" said tails screwing in 1 last blot.

"What the heck is that thing supposed to do anyway?" asked sonic as he was stretching for his sprint. "We already know that I'm the fastest thing alive so what's the point of it, it certainly won't do much for my speed cause if it is just going to see how fast I can go, once I start running it will just explode cause I can break the sound barrier." Said sonic looking unimpressed by the machine.

"actually sonic this device, I'm going to use it to capture the energy from your new shoes that I gave you and use that energy to power other machines and make them sonic times faster and I could even make a portal to a different dimension." Said tails flying down and showing sonic the machine.

"Oh so that's why you gave me these shoes" said sonic looking at his shoes. "Also who do you think would like to come with us on this journey?" asked sonic as he finished stretching and was jogging in place.

"Actually I was thinking maybe sonnie, globe, and Amy." Said tails pulling out his wrench and flipping it in the air.

"Okay cool I was actually thinking of the same people to come with us, so what dimension are we going to go to anyway tails?" asked sonic just sitting down.

"Well that's the thing sonic I don't know, I haven't fixed that kink so we could end up in a dimension where a plumber fights a turtle, or a dimension where an assassin is fighting and killing people. Said tails as he was putting things back in his belt.

"Ok well I don't care as long as there is an adventure I'm all good with it. Said sonic laying on his back.

"Well whatever, I'm ready with my machine and I'm guessing you're ready to start running?" asked tails lifting his machine up to his face.

"Okay let's do this." Said sonic getting into his running stance.

"ok start running in….3….2…1…GO!" and with that there was a sonic boom and the machine filled with power in 1 second and sonic ran 100 laps of green hill zone and stopped right behind tails taking off the shoes and putting on his usual red and white shoes. "Wow sonic, that was great the machine will work great!" said tails looking very excited at his machine.

"Well that's great, well I'm going to get them so ya in like 5 min" said sonic leaning on tails' shoulder.

"Ok meet me back here with sonnie, globe and Amy and we will see where this takes us." Said tails sitting in the cockpit of the tornado. "And while you are doing that I will just be flying to see if there is a bigger space to make this inter-dimensional portal" said tails starting up the tornado.

"Well I guess I will see you in a mobian minuet said sonic running off towards a little cabin in the woods.

[GLOBE AND SONNIE P.O.V]

"Hey Globe you ready yet? We're supposed to go and meet sonic. Asked Sonnie but right as he finished he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Globe, Sonnie, you guys in there, I want you and Amy to come with me and tails to a different dimension. Said sonic leaning against the door as it was opened falling inside the house.

"Okay sure we're good" said Sonnie pulling Globe to the door.

"Okay great just meet me at green hill zone and then we will head out" said sonic picking himself up and jogging off to a certain hedgehog's house.

[AMY P.O.V]

"Oh sonic when will you just realize that we we're meant for each other made so by the royal acorn family themselves" said Amy as she was brushing her hair in front of her mirror in the dress that she wore when her, sonic, tails, and knuckles fought lyric(HA). Right as she put her brush down she heard a soft rap at the door and started towards it and stopping mid-step to a certain voice

"Hey Amy it's sonic, I was wondering if you would like to-" was all sonic could say before the front door swung open and the pink hedgehog enveloped in a death like bear hug from Amy.

"Oh sonic I knew you would ask me today to go on a date!" said Amy really happy letting sonic go allowing him to breathe again.

"Not exactly Ames, I came to ask you if you wanted to go to a different dimension with me, Globe, Sonnie, and Tails" said Sonic as he was able to breathe again.

"Oh, well okay it's no date but as long as you're going to, sure" said Amy straightening out her dress

"Okay well let's go!" said sonic as he grabbed Amy's arm and ran straight off to green hill zone, arriving there in 3 seconds.

"Sonic you don't just yank me by the arm and blast off to green hill!" said Amy being furious at sonic getting loose of his grip.

"Well sorry I thought you liked it when we go at the speed of sound with me" said Sonic looking around finding Sonnie, and Globe. "Hey guys glad you're here" said sonic high-fiving Globe and fist bumping Sonnie.

"Well what the hell did you think we would do? You said meet you here not in chemical plant zone." Said Sonnie being snarky like he usually is. "But it is cool that we will be going to a different dimension with you Amy and tails. Said Sonnie sitting on the grass. "Speaking of which, where is that dual tailed fox?" said sonnie looking around at green hill zone.

"Was anyone looking for me" said tails appearing out of the clouds on the tornado landing next to sonic.

[SONIC THE HEDGEHOG P.O.V]

"Hey tails have you found a bigger place to set up the portal?" asked sonic as he was looking over tails' shoulder.

"No I couldn't but that shouldn't be a problem because I have done some calculations and it seems that the portal will be the perfect size for this beginning area of green hill zone, so we all ready to get going?" asked tails when simultaneously they all said yes. "Okay so with that all set and done." Said tails as a giant blue portal opened up and they all jumped in.


End file.
